Jared's Top Ten Best Pre-Reboot Archie Sonic Charcters!
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. Before I go into ripping the entire main Sonic cast a new one, I would like to get back unto a sensitive area and a part I left off, and for good reason. Now I would like to make a top ten list of all the OLD, (and perhaps still used) Archie Sonic characters created before the reboot that were worth anything. That’s right, I’m going to give yet another ‘good’ list to all the Archie Sonic characters I’ve left off before due to the simple fact that many other lists about these characters simply have been done and I wanted to review all the newer Archie Sonic characters first. However, before we begin I need to lay some guideline ground rules that I have made just for this list. Please note that I have done so for be convince of all, as well as for the better review. These are as follows: 1. I will make no reference to Ken Penders in this list. Trust me, I can go on all day about this person, however I feel that it will draw negative attention to a list meant to be positive. Thus Penders characters will be accounted as just normal Archie, (even if they were removed. I have made an entire list of non-Penders characters in my other list so you can understand.) 2. No echidna characters shall be mentioned. I am doing this for several reasons, one main one being that unlike others I’ve never paid much attention to Knuckles miniseries in either the normal stories or Sonic Universe. This combined with the before mentioned exclusion of any Penders drama will further solidify my choice in this matter. Please know however Jared understands many echidna characters like Dimitri and Dr.Finetivius have many fans and I understand this. However I can only review characters that appealed to me personally. 3. Keep in mind that these characters were marginally harder for me to find that I liked in the comics simply due to the pre-reboots larger continuity and the fact that many of the older issues I haven’t paid attention too or were issued before I even got into the Sonic fandom. As such you may feel my Top Ten list to not be up to your own personal standards, all I can say about this is respect my difference in opinion. 10. Antoine D'Coolette Oh Anotoine, the overly stereotypical French Coyote. While I know Anotine is technically from Sonic Satam I believe he has gotten the best character development within the comics and hence why he is on this list, (among others as well that is). However, there is a reason why he is so low on the list as well. For starters that he has needed hefty character development and he has been developed mostly later on as the comics went along and towards the reboot. 9. Feist What’s that? How dare I put an overpowered god character on this list who has done not a lot? Why would I do this you ask? Well just think about the simple fact that, this is a giant sized god panda. That’s right, wrap your mind around the concept of a giant sized god panda. The concept alone to me is pretty awesome, sadly however the execution? Eh, not so much. What could have been a great and powerful either ‘big bad’, or a ‘big good’ character became nothing more than a wasted opportunity like many others. Still, this big guy could have been such a better character. If only the writers would have given him a bigger role, (ironic due to being a literal god tier character), instead of a being a glorified ‘special stage’ Sim City creator. 8. Mammoth Mogual. Like the really big panda bear guy above, Mogual fizzled out a bit over his history as he suffered from villain decay. What in my personal viewpoint was a really bad and strong Lex Luthor like wannabe, with the might and magic to back it up, became more of a ‘legitimate’ business man. Only sadly Mogual literally became one and he basically gave up his life of crime. I don’t know if we will see old Mogual in the reboot, but hey I hope he gets to shine as a bad guy once more. 7.Rosy the Rascal (Anti-Amy Rose) While I completely do not condone or support little children running around harming people with hammers, I must say that Rosy has been to me the only real ‘Moebian’ that I felt sympathetic for and/or actually liked. Her motivation? Well she tried too hard to get Scourge the hedgehog’s, (anti-Sonic) attention and thus she resorted to using power rings. However she messed up and actually was driven to the point of insanity! That’s right, she now merely wants to show her ‘love’ for Scourge by smashing him into a creamy paste! To me Rosy was the perfect form of comic relief that was needed in an otherwise sorely underutilized concept, (note: For context see my own Moebian continuity on how to explain the idea of an anti-verse.) Rosy ironically has been the only semi-justified villain on Moebius and the mere fact she constantly gives Scourge hell makes me grin. She’s just the perfect blend of cute and insane, however I feel this was needed heavily on Moebius as she is even more likeable than anti-Tails. 6.Rotor Disregarding his jerkass dad, Rotor has been a likeable character for me from the start of the SATAM days. While I see he is doing excellent in the reboot, I would like to talk about him from his pre-reboot years. The thing I like about Rotor is he’s always been an ‘I’m here for you’ guy and despite being a big old walrus with tusks, Rotor is nothing but a calm and levelheaded softy who means no harm. The only real thing I don’t like about Rotor really is he is anti-guns, but then again hey it’s no big deal. He also makes a great mechanic buddy and heavy lifting helper for Tails. I can see the two working on a plane and Rotor keeping the wing up while Tails works on the fuselage. I bet they could even have a friendly rivalry of who makes the best plane. I know it was dropped from the comics that Rotor turned out to be homosexual, but frankly I don’t really give a damn. Honestly he’s league better than his muscle brained father, thanks’ a lot dad! 5.Shard No, not my character Shard, (who actually was made in 2010 and thus created before the fully sentient, likable version of Shard was made). Shard is yet another character who evaded my radar until I’ve found out about him for the most part. This was particularly due to the fact that Shard was basically the metal Sonic that ‘died’ in STH #86, and since I’ve entered the Archie Sonic comics around Scourge’s imprisonment into the No-Zone for the most part I was unaware of this. However the ‘new’, (now perhaps non-canon) version of the character is rather interesting. For starters Shard often mimics Sonic in personality, but in a good way, at least for the most part. He likes to talk, a lot, and even taunt his enemies just like Sonic does. He is often arrogant like Sonic is, but also laid back like Sonic is and comical. 4.Bunnie Aw Bunny, the Sante Fe speaking Tennessee southern bell bunny with the cybernetic limbs and plenty of kickass to spare. Let me start by saying that I like EVERYTHING about Bunie. From her cute stereotypical homegirl southern accent, to her unique ‘powers’ and backstory, even to her uncle. There is literally nothing I find wrong with Bunie, and even now I still don’t. To me Bunnie Rabbot has been a staple to the entire series. Her relationship with Antoine is a rather dynamic one as well, she is more of the fighter while Antoine has learned to man up in order to save her and win her hand. Not only is this not a character ship that doesn’t blow up in the Archie Sonic fandom, but they play well with each other. Bunnie is the action chick and Anotine is the needy, but rather calm dude in the distress, (until he must fight for her then he will ze, how you say? ‘wupping’? ) 3.Beuraguard Ladies and gentleman, the best villain character to come out before the reboot. This is the BEST example of an anti-villain done right in the Sonic comics, meet Bunnie’s awesome not-confederate, not General Lee in Sonic himself, Beauregard Rabbit! What’s not to like about this good old boy, hometown piece of southern fried genius? That he loves Bunnie and cares for her despite being her enemy by fate? That he is known for having an awesome southern like hospitable and calm demeanor? (Until you make him mad that is), or the fact that he is totally legitimate in all his leader credentials despite working for Eggman and even to the point he is better than his so called ‘freedom fighter’ rival that is Jack Rabbit? (AKA Jerk Rabbit). To me Uncle Beauregard is basically Archie’s best attempt to humanize their villains, prior to the reboot. He was a beacon of light not only on Eggman’s side before the Genesis Wave, but even to the drama and mismanagement surrounding the entire comic up until that point. I sincerely hope uncle Beau will ‘rise again!’ in the Archie comic under a fresh reboot courtesy of Ian Flynn! 2.Lupe Oh Lupe, so sympathetic, so motherly, and so feisty! Lupe to me was a strong character in both the Sonic SATAM series and in the Archie Sonic series throughout the comic book’s history and even today! What I love about Lupe is how much of a strong maternal role model she is for the kids. She has a tragic backstory, but this doesn’t stop her from being heroic, and she leads her pack like a Grand Chief, (and not a princess.) Yep, you heard me right folks, Lupe was one of the few awesome female characters who was an adult in the comics and not a princess! (I am unsure of her age in the reboot however.) Now for some honorable mentions: Tailzilla: The original giant fox, (sorry Grief). While Tailszilla was yet another spoof concept that was poorly utilized, I actually liked the idea of a giant flying mutant kaiju version of Tails. I maybe have even got the idea to be used with my own mascot villain Grief, (which eventually would lead to several other giant fox villains in his own family). Lighting Lynx: Yep, it’s one of those ‘cocky ninja’ steryotypes, but I really liked this character. Not only was his powers straightforward, but he was also loyal to his masters. Something of a rarity for the comics beforehand to have villains actually loyal and not become traitors. Mordred Hood: Speaking of cowardly traitors. Mordred hood is one of those guilty pleasure villains who I see as one dimensional, but laughably so. Wbile I believe he should get more development even in the new series I must say he is rather comical with the whole ‘flogging’ dark humor. The guy is just as it is on his species, a cowardly little snake who hides and only shows his fangs when it is convenient for him the most, yep he’s a Starcream. However he is a funny Starscream what I really laugh at being put through hell. Bill Platyupus: While he is somewhat of a forgettable character, I always have a thing for the ‘good spy playing on the bad guy’s team’ thing. Also his design is sort of neat. Finally, now to Jared’s top, numero uno, it’s time for Jared’ s#1 favorite pre-reboot Archie Sonic character! 1.Bean This little duck is nuts, and in a good way! He’s like if Daffy Duke joined ISIS.Bean goes from childish, funny, and crazy to ‘I’m going to blow up all you fuckers!’ The best, (and sometimes) worse aspect of Bean is his sheer unpredictability in the nature of his overall character. Is he a good guy? Is he a sympathetic bad guy? Does he play demoman too much on TF2 when nobody is looking? Who knows? Bean is the ultimate internet character, he can go from talking complete and other meaningless dribble to having the highest of philosophical debates in about two seconds. He can go from goofy to dead serious in a heartbeat and I do believe that he may or may not even realize he is doing this and perhaps it maybe all a ploy. That magnificent bastard! One things I really love about this little feathered grenadier of randomness is that he often refers to people, (even in combat that is) by the silliest of nicknames instead of what they’re actually called. This informal aspect of his character I have even incorporated into my own character Grief who is really informal and often likes to make the silliest of mocking combacks when real serious matters are at hand. Finally I think Bean has ADD and like my character Grief, (at least as when he is portrayed in his kid version) Bean often is played for laughs about how unfocused he is in self-deprecating humor. So there you have it folks! Now it’s time for the final countdown of crap, the last lineup of losers, the showdown of shit to find out which of the official Sonic characters does Jared hates the most! Stay tuned! Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC